Dos pájaros de un tiro
by R.S.Black
Summary: La familia Evans es algo peculiar, una tía que baila sobre las mesas y un tío algo metiche pero con buenas intenciones. Lily cree que es pronto para que James la conozca. James sabe que tiene que dar una buena impresión:::regalo para Mimig2::: leer nota


_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowlingo por es simplemente genial._

_Yo no pensaba hacer esto, en serio, pero una chica de acá **Mimig2** me pidió que lo hiciera y como nunca me cierro a las ideas, esto fue lo que resultó, no sé si es bueno o si es espantoso, pero a mí me hace ilusión el tío Ernie y Lily y James son lo mejor. Así que no me maten si no es de su agrado._

_Por cierto, es la continuación de **Propósitos de año nuevo, **intenté hacerlo como dos historias independientes, pero si quieren entenderlo un poquito más, leen la primera parte y después se pasan a este, porque creo que no logré mi cometido, hay cosas que quedaron sin explicar._

_Espero comprendan y les guste y **Mimig2, **gracias por la idea, esto es todo tuyo._

_Besos a todos _

**_R.S.Black_**

**

* * *

**

**Dos pájaros de un tiro.**

La calle de Las Hilanderas, a esas altas horas de la noche, era iluminada por los múltiples fuegos artificiales que brillaban en el cielo y que opacaban a los faroles que emitían una luz tenue y blanquecina.

El ruido proveniente de una de las casas idénticas de esa ciudad industrial, indicaban la llegada del Nuevo Año, razón suficiente para celebrar y armar ese _infernal ruido del demonio _como bien diría la anciana vecina de los Evans antes de tocar la puerta con su bastón.

La evidente manera en que el volumen de la música disminuyó, le indicó a la señora Montgomery que sus quejidos habían sido escuchados y que alguien, probablemente la chica pelirroja que siempre intentaba ser amable con ella, abriría en cualquier momento para disculparse con aduladoras palabras.

En el momento en que la puerta fue abierta, un hombre robusto y de poblado bigote le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. La anciana arrugó el gesto y miró al hombre que se alzaba frente a ella y le miraba con una amabilidad que le resultaba algo falsa.

-Usted dirá, señora Montgomery.- el señor Evans era un hombre afable que de vez en cuando le daba comida a sus gatos cuando cruzaban la cerca que separaba a las dos casas, pero de igual manera odiaba que los benditos animales arruinaran los lirios de su esposa.

-Mire Evans, esta es la cuarta vez en la noche que le digo que el ruido me molesta y no me deja descansar.-la encorvada figura de la señora Montgomery se veía tan pequeña al lado del señor Evans, que el dedo índice con el que le estaba señalando mientras le reñía se vía minúsculo en su pecho.

-Oh, lo siento mucho señora Montgomery, prometo que no va a volver a pasar.- y la señora Montgomery sabía que las palabras del señor Evans eran mentiras, pero siempre intentaba creerle y se iba a su casa refunfuñando por lo bajo, sabiendo de sobre que volvería a tocar esa puerta con su bastón.

El señor Evans cerró la puerta tras él riendo por la cara de la anciana vecina al ver su sonrisa hipócrita, sabiendo él de sobra, que todos adentro habían hecho a la suerte quien iría a abrir al notar que Lily, la que siempre se disculpaba con la vecina, no estaba en casa. Suceso bastante extraño, si lo pensaba.

-Ernie ¿Qué haces en la ventana?-el tío de Lily volteó lentamente para encarar a su cuñado. Acomodó las cortinas y se sentó en el sillón.

-Oh, no nada Charlie, es que estaba viendo si Lily estaba cerca.-claramente omitió el hecho de que había visto a la chica salir con un apuesto muchacho de lentes. Charlie Evans era un hombre muy simpático y caritativo, pero algo sobre protector con sus dos hijas. Aún no terminaba de admitir a Vernon, el novio de Petunia, como alguien de la familia.

Antes de que el señor Evans dijera o preguntara algo, el timbre de la casa sonó y Ernie rápidamente pegó la nariz a la ventana para comprobar que, efectivamente, la pelirroja hija de los Evans estaba parada en el pórtico de la casa con un joven a su lado.

-¡Yo voy!-gritó el tío Ernie mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por recorrer la sala de la casa de su cuñado sin tropezar con algún objeto tirado en el suelo. Vio por última vez a su esposa bailando aún sobre la mesa y sonrió antes de salir al corredor que llevaba a la entrada.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar? Mi familia está completamente loca y no me gustaría que te llevaras una mala impresión.-Lily se restregaba nerviosamente las manos mientras esperaba paciente a que abrieran la puerta. James, a su lado, sonreía abiertamente por la situación.

-Relájate Lily, no va a pasar nada malo.-trató de tranquilizar el muchacho mientras se calentaba las manos con el aliento-solo soy un amigo que viene de visita ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, James, pero tú y yo sabemos que después de lo que pasó en las ruinas somos de todo menos amigos.- James sonrió mucho más al escuchar esas inocentes palabras salir de la boca de Lily, tanto así que no pudo evitar darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Solo amigos, recuérdalo.-y le dio otro para tranquilizarla y dejar en el olvido la protesta que brotaría de sus labios. Antes de que sucediera algo más, la puerta fue abierta un poco violentamente y un hombre de mediana estatura, con lentes y calva les recibió con una mirada de escrutinio sobre sus lentes sin marco.

-Oh, hola Lily, pensé que el hombre de la nieves te había secuestrado.-saludó el tío Ernie mientras la abrazaba-aunque tal parece que algo más te secuestró.-susurró el gordinflón hombre en el oído de la chica.

-Ya ves, tío Ernie, estoy sana y salva.-Ernie la soltó y antes de que la pelirroja dijera algo como explicación, le apretó con entusiasmo la mano a James, que un poco sorprendido, sonrió débilmente.

-¡Y tú debes ser el famoso James Potter!-exclamó emocionado mientras los invitaba a pasar y cerraba la puerta-¡Qué gusto, muchacho, conocerte al fin!-el tío Ernie le pasó un brazo por los hombros a James. El chico miró a Lily quien se mordía el labio inferior y le pedía disculpas con la mirada-y dime James ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi sobrina?-James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el _¡Tío Ernie! _Que salió de la boca de Lily le sacó una estruendosa carcajada que opacó la música que había en el lugar.

Lily sabía que el tío Ernie no era mala persona y que hacía todo eso solo para molestar un rato, pero James se estaba poniendo nervioso, y para qué negarlo, ella también. La chica se puso al lado de su tío y le miró significativamente para que dejara de decir todo eso, Ernie solo le sonrió y guió a James hacia la sala en la que todos los demás bailaban y reían absortos en lo suyo sin darse cuenta de la cara de pánico de un inesperado visitante.

-Marie, por favor bájate de la mesa.-pidió el hombre al entrar a la sala, su esposa rió y bajó con un poco de ayuda por parte de la madre de Lily, todos los presentes miraban a James con cara de interrogación y solo la señora Evans se acercó sonriente y le dio un abrazo algo sorpresivo.

-¡Qué alegría tan grande!-decía la señora pelirroja sin soltarlo. Ernie los miraba divertido y Lily se pegaba en la frente continuamente con la palma de su mano-¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, James!

-Mamá, creo que James necesita sus pulmones.-Lily interfirió en la emotiva escena y los separó suavemente. La señora se disculpó apenada y el moreno le sonrió.

-No se preocupe señora Evans, todo está bien, agradezco mucho su…calurosa bienvenida.

-Oh, cariño, dime Elizabeth, por favor.-pidió la señora mientras le bajaba a la música y le indicaba a James que se sentara-déjame decirte que eres mucho más apuesto de lo que Lily nos había contado.

-Muchas gracias, señora.-James miró a Lily y vio como se sonrojaba violentamente. El chico sonrió por eso. Toda la familia estaba pendiente del apuesto muchacho de lentes sentado en uno de los sillones al lado de la ventana. Lily seguía pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano y el tío Ernie sonreía por la cara de enfado y la manera de mover el bigote por el disgusto del señor Evans.

-Tranquilo, Charlie es un buen muchacho.-dijo Ernie sonriente mientras Charlie emitía un gruñido.

-Ya veré yo si es un buen chico para mi hija.-y sin más, se acercó al sillón frente a James y lo miró fijamente, tanto así que el moreno se asustó un poco.

-Bien, Potter, pondremos las cosas claras ¿Qué te traes con mi pequeña?-James tragó saliva ruidosamente y miró al señor Evans con sorpresa.

-Yo solo soy un amigo, señor.

-¿Amigo? Un amigo no llama a mi casa cuatro veces al día aunque mi hija le haya dicho que la dejaran en paz, así que habla de una buena vez y dime qué es lo que te tres con mi hija.

-¡Papá!

-¡Charlie!

-Oh, vamos, sabes muy bien que es verdad Elizabeth.-James estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud del señor Evans quien no se fijaba en nada más no fuera en él-Lily me ha comentado que eres muy mujeriego, jovencito y te advierto que mi hija no es una más de nadie.

-Siento mucho si pude incomodarle alguna vez, señor Evans, pero le aseguro que su hija nunca va a ser una más, porque no sé si usted se ha dado cuenta, pero Lily es alguien especial.-dijo James haciendo acoplo de un valor que no le pertenecía-y a mí me parece una persona maravillosa.-las mujeres presentes suspiraron y el tío Ernie le dio un golpe leve en el hombro a Charlie, quien sin palabras para rebatir le miró.

-Es un buen chico, Charlie.-después de eso, le guiñó un ojo a James. El señor Evans asintió y suspirando le alargó una enorme mano al moreno.

-Cuídala bien, muchacho, es una persona hermosa.-Elizabeth a su lado le dio un beso en la mejilla y Lily se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Lo sé señor Evans, no se preocupe.-James pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que el padre de Lily le sonreía jovialmente.

-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar, James?-le preguntó la señora Evans al moreno unos minutos después, quien negando con la cabeza se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

-Oh, no lo creo, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias, señora Evans, es que mi familia debe estar muy preocupada, no avisé que salía.-explicó mientras le apretaba la mano a Charlie-un gusto señor Evans y no se preocupe, sabré cuidar muy bien a su hija.

-Eso espero, muchacho.-James fue abrazado efusivamente por Elizabeth y se despidió de los demás familiares de Lily con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos.

-Un gusto.-le apretó especialmente la mano a Ernie, quien le sonrió y asintió. Después de despedirse, salió junto a Lily hacia el corredor y salió por la puerta-tu familia es maravillosa, Lily.

Antes de que James dijera otra cosa, la chica tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y juntó sus labios. El chico atrapó su cintura y respondió al pequeño beso con alegría y ternura.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, James, estoy orgullosa de tí-y lo volvió a besar sin darse cuenta siquiera de los tres rostros pegados a la ventana que los miraban con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es un buen chico, Elizabeth-aseguró el señor Evans tratando de ver mejor por la ventana.

-Te lo dijimos, Charlie.-respondió Ernie sin despegar la nariz del cristal-James Potter sabrá cuidarla.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

_Horrible, lo sé, pero Mimig2 me convenció de hacerlo y para qué negarlo, el tío Ernie me hace mucha ilusión._

_Si a alguien por ahí le gustó, pues que alegría, y si alguien quiere dejar un review por caridad, los recibiré con los brazos abiertos._

_Besos _

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
